Across the Seven Seas (One Piece SYOC)
by turbulantreader05
Summary: No more doors and no more chains We're gonna scream 'til they remember our names If it's by their rules then they're playing our game We're gonna shake this world 'til we all go insane Let's go! - "We Are Monsters", Groundbreaking
1. (Prologue) No More Kneeling

**AN: So hello everyone, I'm Axis and this is a SYOC I've been working on since this Friday!** **This fic has been inspired by the following:** **The Storm Pirates SYOC by WhitewolfLune (who said that she wouldn't mind going over my drafts so that makes her my beta so there's that)** **The Sky Raider Pirates SYOC by fireandicephoenix** **I have characters in both! (Although I changed my name and stuff so yeah... different penname on the fics in the parenthesis they use to credit someone for their OC)** **Note that this fic involves some AU elements and uses really, really weird things to make stuff believable, and they sound a like a long stretch, even for Grand Line standards. That's mostly in the future though so yeah...**

 **So after this chapter, I'll be posting one dedicated to the application form because it's going to be easier that way. Please read that before submitting your original character, thanks!**

* * *

 **Prologue: No More Kneeling**

 **Word Count: 1312**

* * *

RLC couldn't believe what she was doing. She was a machina, one programmed for loyalty and infiltration. Oh yes, the machina could fool herself into thinking that it was only temporary but honestly...

"So little machina~…" Battleaxe Yara purred as she readied her signature weapon, the woman's fishman heritage seeming more pronounced as she grinned, "Are you ready for this? Because knowing them… this will be your last chance to back out and go back to your life of orders and regulations."

The Captain of the Ironhide Reavers held out a phantasmal hand, her two actual hands holding her precious battleaxe, balancing precariously on a wall to the Marine Base shipyard.

The machina steeled herself, before grasping the ghostly hand with one made of a white sleek metalic material, clambering quietly onto the wall. As she did, RLC couldn't help but look at her own form, her dark green lenses dimming as the machina took in the damage she sustained.

The pirate noticed and her inhumanly pale green eyes seemed to soften, not that the other seemed to notice it, before sighing and said, "Like I said kid," she ignored the look the machina gave at the word, "I'm giving you an out. You already got enough damage that the captain of this rinky-dinky base wouldn't dismantle you due to 'incompetence.'"

Again, just like the first time Battleaxe Yara offered to get her out of this incident scott-free, she refused. Not just on her honour, but because…

"Like I said, Battleaxe, I want to know what's so good about this… freedom you weird pirates talk about is worth." RLC practically snarled at the pirate.

The fishperson hybrid just mimed raising her hands in a surrendering motion as she grinned toothily, "Alright then, so what's your name then?"

With nothing but the light of their optics, it was a little hard to see a machina's line of sight, but it was obvious that RLC was looking at the pirate captain in distaste.

"Machina do not have names Battleaxe Yara." RLC answered harshly, inwardly wondering why the hybrid wouldn't know that. She did have a machina crew member after all…

"Hah, to be fair kid," Once again, Yara ignored the tell-tale signs of anger, like the growling or the whirling sounds of a fan trying to cool down the young machina's systems, "Fiiro did decide to name himself something besides his assigned unit name-thing."

The formerly marine-affiliated machina looked like she was going to correct something in her statement but instead just sighed and said, "...I go by Unit RLC."

"Good to know RLC." Said Battleaxe Yara with a grin before suddenly becoming serious, her slitted pupils somehow narrowing even further as she prepared to leap onto the small skiff that was anchored there.

"Do you remember the plan?"

"If you get shocked… that's your fault. Just so that we're clear." RLC said as she nodded in affirmation.

And with that, Unit RLC jumped off the wall and landed in the water, sending out a small amount of electrical charge.

* * *

Arlesey liked her life now. Yes, maybe practically being on the run was… troublesome to say the least, but then again, she was a machina in a era when people somehow forgot that technology isn't infallible.

The machina twitched as she got another notification about her almost woefully clueless former superiors. The quality of marines in East Blue really hasn't changed despite two of the three Pirate Kings being from that sea…

She quickly sent another doctored reply as she wondered how much longer she could milk the information stored in the very hackable marine archives. She grinned behind her drink, before she was disturbed by a cough from behind her.

"Ya finished with that milk kid?" Asked her temporary guardian, the clockwork machina looking so bored with the world.

"I'm not a kid old timer!" She shot back, annoyed as she pushed herself off the stool, "I'm going to be 17 years old tomorrow so I don't think you'll be able to call me a kid anymore Danish!"

"Yeah, so come on." He said, grabbing one of the metal protrusions that "held" up her "hair" in its usual style, "Your sponsor's gonna send you some advice so get to your place already got it Locke?"

Arlesey knew better than to get out of the old clockwork's grip, so she amused herself by looking around.

The island they were on was close to a Marine Base— which was on another island, but close enough to be able to sail to and from in an single day—and known to the world as Oldtown Island. The island was seen as the Machina capital of East Blue and had the largest amount of unaffiliated machina as citizens. Arlesey was going to miss it when she left…

Caught up in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear Danish's almost despondent words.

"So here ya go Arlesey." He said gruffly, pointing to a small skiff anchored to the shore, "It's small, but the boat's temporary until you get a crew and whatever else you need."

The boat really couldn't be called a ship, it was only fit as a pleasure boat if Arlesey had to judge. It did have a certain charm with its metallic blue and ash brown accents though.

Arlesey didn't move from where she was, right beside him. It was a little bit of a strange sight. Most machina from different generations almost never interacted with one another due to their differences in both form and function.

The two made an interesting contrast, an old and weathered clockwork to a machina the colour white and seemingly fresh from wherever machinas come from, the second's figure more human than not compared to the first's almost inhuman appearance.

"Hey Danish, did I ever tell you my dream?" Arlesey asked softly, sights set to the distance.

"Don't recall you saying anything along those lines." He said noncommtedly.

"Well… I guess I want to know what it's like to be free…" Arlesey started, her clenched into a fist as her lenses brightened from its dull yellow to a piercing gold.

"And from her and others, I've learned that the one who becomes the King of Pirates is seen as the one with the most freedom."

Unknown to the young machina, Danish gave her as she told him that, before he carefully asked, "So do you plan on taking the treasure?"

Arlesey looked at him like he was crazy for even asking, which she really did think even before he asked the question, "Of course!"

"Than what about the Pirate King?" Danish asked, tilting his head to the side in place of raising a non-existant brow as the sun gave way to night.

"…well, it's not like anyone's seen him since the first time the world's heard about him so I personally doubt that he's alive." Arlesey said truthfully, before looking to the side and adding, "Plus, the Marine archives I still have access to indicate that he hasn't been sighted ever so yeah…"

As Arlesey looked at the sea, her mind lost in the many Marine documents she's read both officially and unofficially, she completely missed the knowing look on the older machina's face.

"Well, good luck with your dream Arlesey, and to add, Locke cares for you to the point that she actually adopted you fully." Danish said, using Arlesey's dislike of Yara to distract her.

"Okay stop talking about her or I'll flamethrower you old man!" Arlesey shouted at Danish irately, waving a hand that was slowly shifting into a gun barrel.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. (Information) Rules and Characters

So since I am really, really obsessive-compulsive about things, here are some rules regarding submitting your own character!

* * *

 **Rules and Guidelines:**

1\. Use PM. I will not accept any OCs submitted through review.

2\. Note that I might ask you stuff about your OC just in case some part of the app you submitted was unclear.

3\. Write "One Piece is Real" at the bottom of your submission. Just so I know that you read the rules

4\. I will also talk to you regarding how your OC progresses and will take suggestions towards character development.

5\. Please don't just submit humans. There are other races in One Piece after all.

6\. Those who want to submit a Machina OC please talk to me.

7\. Please title the PM: "Across the Seven Seas OC Application"

The second chapter is being written, so please submit some characters before its posted. Mostly because I need another OC for the crew so that my guideline could work properly.

So that's all, to the app!

* * *

 **SYOC Form:**

 **"*insert epitaph here* (like "Straw Hat Luffy, etc.)"  
** **Name:  
** **Age:  
** **Gender:  
** **Race:  
** **Dream:**

 **Biography:**

 **Appearance:  
** **Clothing:**

 **Personality:  
** **Likes:  
** **Dislikes:  
** **Quirks:**

 **Weapon:  
** **Abilities:**

 **Affiliation Choices:**

 **Affiliation: Pirate  
** **Crew:  
** **Role:**

 **Affiliation: Marine  
** **Rank:  
** **Justice:**

 **Affiliation: Civilian  
** **Sea:  
** **Island** :

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **The Corps Esprit Pirates  
** 1\. "Synthetic Corsair RLC" Locke D. Arlesey (Captain/Mechanic/Sniper) (Me)  
2\. "Crystal Demon" Tameria Aeryn (First Mate) (WhitewolfLune)  
3\. "Red Devil" Jackdaw Rob (Helmsman/Navigator) (AlcatrazDGold)  
4\. "Fallen Angel" Astra (Musician) (CharmGirlLove) **  
**5\. "Yoko" Cream Coco (Swordsman/Navigator) (Cloak192)  
6\. Georgia "Sweet 'n Sour" Martinez (Cook) (431101134)  
7\. Patton Einar "The Raven Mask" (Doctor) (From IRL Friend)

 **Warlords**  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

 **Emperors of the Sea Crews**  
1\. Ironhide Reavers (Mine)  
2.  
3.

 **Supernovas**  
1\. "Synthetic Corsair RLC" Locke D. Arlesey (Me)  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.

 **Other Pirate Crews**

 **Notable Pirates**

 **Marines**  
Belladonna Runo "The Silent Swan" (Captain) (Moral Justice) (Phantomtwriter)  
Callum "Clawed Night" Noctis (Vice-Admiral) (Absolute Justice) (Me)

 **Civilians**  
Danish (Mine)


	3. (Episode 1 Part 1) A Thing For Colors

**AN: So here we are with the next chapter! I've got the characters I've accepted on the bottom of the fic so enjoy! Again, thank you WhitewolfLune for beta reading this!**

* * *

 **Episode 1 Part 1: A Thing For Colors**

 **Word Count: 1131**

* * *

Arlesey hated goodbyes, even goodbyes to enemies surprisingly enough, but the machina especially hated goodbyes that might mean that she wouldn't be able to see... well… family, as much as she denied that those three were family in her eyes, again.

Even without looking back, she could tell that Danish was still at the shore, still… pained somehow. She always heard him reminisce of happier times, although she never really heard any names. She wasn't stupid, the things that the clockwork said about being fine and "Just crushed my limb again, don't bother about me".

Arlesey hated lying. She… really, really did, even if it was attempts to make her feel better about things. It was the principle of the thing.

She even hated disloyalty, and now look at her: she's become a turncoat, just for the chance to learn what freedom was.

The machina shook her head and focused on something else, like how to steer a skiff and the closest abandoned island. If she followed that sailing guide she found and scanned from Danish's place, Arlesey would probably be able to get to an island with both Remembrance, the name of her skiff, and herself intact.

Sometime later, maybe a few hours...

"OH LORDS ABOVE I HATE SAILING OH GODS OH GODS FUCK FUCK SHIT—" She screamed as she almost got eaten by a pod— wait, was that even the word? Whatever, search later, survival first— of Sea King's seemed to chase her boat, likely in revenge for the really small one she sniped… hours ago or so.

Arlesey hated eating. It was sort of gross… but unless she managed to get a proper port on her ship, she had to eat for sustenance and energy.

(Although… she did think that Sea King meat was delicious, but not as good as some seared Elephant Tuna… or was it the other way around? Nonetheless, she liked the taste, but never the process of eating.)

She quickly went to the engine and turned it on, putting it on max speed. The machina really couldn't imagine how it was during the Great Age of Pirates, especially for those people who were alone and chased by Sea Kings.

"I mean, I just need to lose them yeah?" She reassured herself, "Yeah... I just need to escape a group of Sea Kings… in the seas. Shit."

Arlesey looked towards the clear sky and asked, "Do the deities hate me for abandoning my role…?"

It suddenly started to rain, and Arlesey quickly hit one of the many buttons scattered across her skiff. A clear, transparent "roof" of sorts appeared above the skiff, keeping the rain off both the machina and Remembrance.

"…I really, really hope that it's just my luck that sucks." She said, before suddenly remembering that she was being chased by sea kings.

More harrowing hours later, Arlesey made a breakthrough in her current situation. There was only one sea king chasing her now, the others having either been diverted or shot until they were at least knocked out.

With two quick moves, born from hours of desperate practice, she stopped the engine and shot the still enraged sea king right by the shore of an island.

"Let's see if you can survive this!" The machina growled out, her lenses brightening to a dangerous level, and if you could see her face, you'd see a smile that had far too much sharp... things in it because those certainly don't look even remotely like teeth. That faceplate in the recon-class's schematics was a good idea really.

" **Strike Shot!** " Arlesey placed her hands in front of her in eye-level, the mysterious material shifting like liquid to form a shotgun, which was when the thunder started to appear. In the barrel of the shotgun, light started to crackle, almost like electricity until…

Just as the ball of electricity left the barrel, a wide horizontal arc of… something passed way too close to Remembrance and hit the sea king at about the same time her shot did; so the lupine-like sea king had its head explode and got cut in unequal halves.

"Okay, who. Did. THAT." She growled out, spinning to the direction the slash came from. Her boat almost got caught in that arc!

On the meeting between land and sea was a female human who seemed to have a thing for purple, holding a black and white blade in her hands, deep breaths wracking through her body. She was positioned in a way that seemed like she was finished attacking something.

That something being the same sea king Arlesey shot.

"I did, what's it to you?" The black-clad human said coolly, getting some of her wavy lavender hair out of her face as she steadied herself, sheathing her claymore.

Arlesey's eyes flashed. She leaped of the boat, and the sound of fans whirling filled the air furiously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you almost wrecked my boat?" The machina growled angrily, her face plate retreated, showcasing her furious gaze as she stomped towards the human.

The machina's sensors, the life-sign sensor (or Haki one, she didn't really understand much of the difference…) detected three lifesigns. One was obvious, the purple woman; the other was the russet wolf beside the woman; but the last…

Arlesey's gaze looked to the sword in confusion. She heard of objects having lifesigns but those were due to being objects that had Devil Fruit powers or because they were some sort of machina; but this didn't fit at all, because the claymore's lifesign somehow looked like a human's lifesign.

"Okay, just what the heck is with your sword?" Arlesey asked, the surprise dissipating her anger like a sandcastle to a wave, "It has a human lifesign!"

The woman looked wide-eyed at question, the purple irises flashing with some sort of emotion. To Arlesey, it somehow reminded the machina of… pain, loss and surprise all mixed into one brew.

"…are you sure that your sensors aren't mistaken?" The woman asked, an brow raised in challenge, her tone defensive.

"As if!" Arlesey snorted, her eyes communicating disbelief as she put a hand on her hip, "I saw my own schematics when I was at the Loguetown Marine Base, and unless you have knowledge on how to fool a recon-class machina's sensors I don't see how I can be mistaken!"

"You work with the marines?" Suddenly, the woman seemed hostile, her hand gripping the hilt of ger sword.

Arlesey saw that and started to shift her other hand into a scythe, just in case things went wrong.

"What's it to you?" Arlesey said, careful not to say anything about where her loyalties lay.

The woman saw her hand shifting and unsheated her claymore, shifting into a battle-ready stance as both females moved forward.

"Aeryn. I'm surprised that you haven't started calling for reinforcements." The human said as they both stood on the beach.

"Unit RLC." Arlesey responded in kind as she shifted her other hand into another scythe, "And tell me, why should I pay even a lick of attention for someone who has just a 20,000,000 belli bounty? I honestly doubt that I need any others to help me beat you."

"Oh you take that back machina!" Aeryn growled in anger.

The two looked at one another and charged, the spoken challenge heard and accepted by both parties.

" **Phoenix Strike.** " Aeryn jumped up and attempted to hit Arlesey with an overhead strike.

Arlesey, faceplate moving forward to cover her face, blocked the overhead strike, the one closest to the claymore quickly shifting into a claw-like grip and grabbing it.

The battle truly began then.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I am cruel and tell me what ya'll think about how the battle is going to proceed in part 2! So now, here are the characters I've accepted so far!**

 **The Corps Esprit Pirates Accepted:**

 **Navigator/Helmsman: Jackdaw Rob (AlcatrazDGold)**

 **Musician: Astra (CharmGirlLove)**

 **Swordsman/Navigator: Cream Coco (Cloak192)**

 **Marines:**

 **Belladonna Runo (Phantomtwriter)**

 **Yes I realise that I have to navigators but... honestly, better more than none at all!**


End file.
